rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Crosstime
Crosstime 'is a term used by Paradox to describe the multiverse. According to Paradox, an infinite number of parallel worlds exist, representing alternate versions of history or reality. These realms are equally real to one another, but interaction between them often results in disastrous consequences. Paradox claims that the known multiverse is merely a microcosm of a much larger omniverse encompassing all possible worlds in "the realm of imagination." Description According to Paradox, who possesses the ability to traverse parallel worlds, crosstime is a fluid and broad definition encompassing all "differentiated temporal realities." These realities are distinguished by representing different ways that events could have occurred, or, more accurately, different ways events ''did ''occur. All crosstime worlds are equally real, but are separated from one another temporally and by their own internal logic and laws. Because there are no limits to possible worlds, no single set of rules governs the interaction between crosstime realities, or the rules of the realities themselves. Some even directly violate causality and self-consistency, but are still qualitatively real. There are an infinite number of crosstime realities, many of which are often sorted into individual multiverses, all existing within the omniverse, the summation of all possible realities imaginable. Because all possible worlds are included in this classification, this encompasses the fictional universes of media beyond ''Rerumas, including Marvel and DC Comics, Western and Eastern animation, video games, and other fanfiction universes and stories. History Interactions with crosstime have occurred at various points in the history of the canonical Rerumas timeline. In 2005, Ben and Gwen Tennyson were brought to a version of the year 2025 by an older Gwen, for the purpose of reforming a jaded and overworking alternate Ben. It later became clear that this timeline was merely a possible world, as in the Rerumas ''timeline, Ben died in the Twilight War in 2019, six years before these events would have taken place. In 2010, Gwen experienced another alternate timeline after attempting to alter history with magic to restore Kevin Levin to his normal form; in this timeline, Hex and Charmcaster took over the world. Gwen was able to restore her own timeline by preventing her past self from rescuing Kevin. One of the most noteworthy examples of crosstime at play was the existence of Eon. Born in an alternate timeline as Ben Tennyson, Eon was corrupted by unknown events and began a quest to destroy all versions of Ben Tennyson and overtake the multiverse. He was seemingly defeated in 2011 by Ben Tennyson, with the aid of yet another older version of himself from the year 2031. Eon's fate was uncertain. In another example of crosstime interactions in the same year, Ben Tennyson was sent into an alternate timeline in which the Earth had been contaminated by microscopic nanites causing rampant mutations, turning organisms into Exponentially Variegated Organisms, or EVOs. In this world, Ben aided Rex Salazar and his rogue faction of the organization Providence in defeating a nanite entity known as Alpha, before being returned to his own world via the Null Void. In late 2011, Ben and his partner Rook Blonko encountered the Anihilaarg, a device capable of destroying entire universes, including their histories. While they were able to prevent its activation, in a separate timeline, the Anihilaarg detonated and destroyed Ben's universe, forcing him to recreate it as an imperfect copy using Alien X. This event altered the history of Ben's universe, changing many events. In the canon of ''Rerumas, the version of the universe which was not destroyed became the canon Rerumas ''timeline, while the version which was recreated became the timeline of ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Known Worlds This is a list of just some of the known parallel worlds existing in crosstime. * 'D-1014: '''The canonical timeline of the ''Ben 10 ''series, including ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''in its entirety as well as ''The Secret Saturdays. In this reality, the universe was destroyed and then recreated by Ben Tennyson in 2011, altering history in the process, thus explaining the retcons present in Omniverse. The current year in this timeline is 2011. ** '''D-1054: The currently accepted "future" version of D-1054 as presented in Ben 10: Omniverse; the future from which Chrono Spanner originates. D-1054 is considered to be a version of D-1025 which was altered by the Annihilarg destruction event. The current year in this timeline is 2041. * D-1019: 'The canon timeline of ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. In this timeline, the universe was not destroyed by the Anihilaarg, and Ben Tennyson was killed in 2019 during the Twilight War, resulting in a global rejection of human-alien cohabitation. The current year in this timeline is 2035. * '''D-1025: '''A future timeline in which Ben did not die in 2019, and Omnitrix City was built in South Dakota by Eddie GrandSmith. Kenny Tennyson exists in this world. This is the timeline of the original series episodes "Ben 10,000" and "Ken 10." The current year in this timeline is 2037. * '''D-1115: The timeline of the Generator Rex series. * D-2016: The timeline of the ''Ben 10 ''2016 reboot series.